


not my type

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, In Denial, M/M, dating rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: “Are you dating Ha Sungwoon?” Jisung asks.“Nah,” Daniel shakes his head, “Not my type.”





	not my type

**Author's Note:**

> a nielwoon!highschool fic for you guys based on their dating rumors which daniel stated on their happy together episode.
> 
> they are all at the same age here, except for taemin, kai who’s one year ahead and jimin being one year behind of them. hope you enjoy!

“Are you dating Ha Sungwoon?” Jisung raises his eyebrows at the two. Daniel glances at him before he switches his sight to Sungwoon. His hands are resting on the older’s shoulders comfortably. Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders and looks at the tall young man beside him.

“Nah,” Daniel shakes his head, “Not my type.”

Sungwoon then looks at Jisung, who’s already looking confusedly at him, “Then why are you letting him be that flirty around you?”

Daniel removes his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulders and faces him, as if he is curious with the older’s answer. Sungwoon crosses his arms and shrugs, “Just letting him, since he couldn’t hit on some other guys in our level.”

Jisung laughs, while Daniel looks at him with a disappointed face, “The other guys are way much better than you, hyung. Don’t make yourself feel special.”

“Then why are you hitting on me, then?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows while his lips form a smirk.

Daniel starts to be flustered; his face starts to turn bright red, “Who says I’m hitting on you? That person must be crazy, then.” He says before he turns his back from them. Jisung laughs and Sungwoon gives himself a pat for making Daniel flustered.

_

“Sungwoon’s pretty famous with the boys on the 12th grade. Don’t you think?” Jisung starts the conversation while they are having their break time at their school’s cafeteria.

Minhyun nods, “I think so too. I saw the famous dancer from the 12th grade waiting for him outside our class a few days ago.”

“Isn’t it Kai?” Jaehwan asks while munching his dumplings, “Or Taemin?”

“Or maybe Jimin? The one in 10th grade, who looks so squishy and all,” Seongwu’s turn to guess.

Sungwoon doesn’t mind though, even when his friends talks about him, right in front of him. But one person’s not enjoying the topic of conversation. Daniel drops his burger and rolls his eyes at his hyungs, “Are you kidding me? Why would they be interested with Sungwoon hyung?”

“Why not? Aren’t you interested at me too?” Sungwoon asks him in return.

The rest cheer and laughs all together because of Sungwoon’s counter attack. Daniel scrunches his eyebrows and decides to shut up before he continues to munch on his burger. 

Sungwoon moves towards Daniel, “When will you admit that I really got you right in my hands, Daniel-ssi?” He smirks.

The younger gulps, his heart’s throbbing real fast, his hands starts to get sweaty, “I just don’t get it. People kept on suspecting that we’re dating when we’re really not. It’s not fair, really.”

“Then stop acting like his boyfriend,” Jisung suggests, and all of them agrees. Daniel glances towards Sungwoon, who’s just laughing at his friends.

“Do you want me to?” Daniel faces Sungwoon. The older stops eating his fries and shows him a confused look, “To stop acting like your boyfriend?”

“Not unless you start to man up and admit you like him, then I guess you should,” Minhyun answers. Daniel searches for any answers from Sungwoon’s face, instead, he sees nothing.

“Nah,” Daniel shakes his head, “Not my type.”

-

“Hey, hyung!” Daniel runs towards Sungwoon, “Are you on your way home?”

Sungwoon fixes his bag on his shoulders before he glances at the younger, “I guess? But I’m hungry though, maybe I’ll drop by at some fast food chain.”

“Then let’s eat together!” Daniel asks and puts his shoulders around Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks at the younger’s arms around him, “What?”

“Are you seriously not hitting on me, Daniel-ssi?” Sungwoon curiously asks.

Daniel immediately removes his hands and keeps them on his pocket before he turns his head away, “Of course not! It’s just that—I treat you as my older brother.”

Sungwoon then nods his head and pats the younger’s shoulders, “Then I should get going, my boyfriend’s probably waiting for me.”

The older starts to walk away from him. He watches Sungwoon’s back before he starts to realize what the older had said.

“Why am I affected?” Daniel asks himself, “He’s not my type, though.” He assures himself.

-

“Are you sure you’re not dating Sungwoon?” Jaehwan asks Daniel when they are having their self-study time. He glances at Daniel, who’s currently looking at Sungwoon, who’s currently laughing with Taehyun, “Okay, let me rephrase that. Are you sure you don’t have any feelings for Sungwoon?”

Daniel removes his sight from Sungwoon and raises his eyebrows at Jaehwan, “Chill dude! I’m just asking, you know. Since you look like you’re jealous or something?”

“Nah,” He shakes his head, “Not my type.”

“When will you stop saying that Sungwoon’s not your type? Like hello, everyone else considers Sungwoon as their ideal type and you’re here saying that multiple times?” Jaehwan asks.

“What’s to like about Sungwoon, anyways? Is it because he has a fair skin? Or his silky face? Or his rosy and plump lips? Or his skinny legs? Or his veiny arms? Or maybe because any hair color would fit him?” Daniel asks, “I just don’t get it.”

Jaehwan looks at him with a confused look, “Didn’t you just complimented him?”

“What?”

“What?” Jaehwan asks in return, “You obviously complimented him. Then you’re asking me, what’s to like about him? You’re really head over heels, just admit it you idiot!” The older smacks his head.

“But I know he’s not my type, though,” Daniel whispers at himself.

-

“I’m going home already. How about you?” Sungwoon asks Daniel when they are already dismissed.

“Yes, just gonna fix my things first,” Daniel says and starts to put his places back to his backpack.

Sungwoon stands against the window and puts his hands on his pockets, “Then I’ll just wait for you then.” Daniel looks at him in surprised as he couldn’t hide the fact that he’s overwhelmed. 

“If you say so,” Daniel shrugs his shoulders and goes back to fixing his things.

They both walk towards their neighbourhood together. Daniel notices that Sungwoon’s been hugging himself ever since they left the school. It’s pretty chilly, since the winter’s coming. Daniel didn’t have any jackets or hoodies with him, so instead he puts his arms around Sungwoon. The older didn’t budge, because he’s already used to Daniel putting his arms around him.

Sungwoon moves his body closer to Daniel so that the younger could put his arms fully on him. Daniel fixes his hands and now Sungwoon’s not freezing anymore. 

Sungwoon looks straight on their path before he asks, “Am I really not your type, Daniel-ssi?” 

Daniel flinches but still hides the fact he’s nervous, “I told you multiple times, right?” He giggles.

Sungwoon nods before he sighs, “Then I guess this is just one-sided.” 

Daniel stops and because he got his arms around Sungwoon, it also made the older stopped from walking, “What?”

“I mean, if I am being honest, you’re really my type and then you started being around me frequently. People start to ask if we were dating and you said I’m not your type, right?” Sungwoon looks at him and smiles, “If you don’t feel the same way, you don’t have to be burdened. I just wanted to ask.”

Daniel starts to walk again without saying a word, so Sungwoon just followed him until they reaches Sungwoon’s house. Daniel removes his hands around Sungwoon and bid him good bye.

-

Sungwoon’s writing his assignment due on their first subject, while his friends are all around him, chatting about their own crushes. Sungwoon’s busy due to the long essay he should write on his paper.

Daniel arrives and sits beside him. He puts a banana bread and banana milk on the older’s table, “I’ll write it for you. Eat your breakfast first.”

Sungwoon smiles and gives his paper to Daniel. He starts to eat his breakfast when he notices that their friends are all giving them a suspicious look.

“Are you guys dating?” Jisung asks. The four of them all look at Daniel, who’s busy writing Sungwoon’s paper.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Sungwoon looks at Daniel with a shocked expression, “Are you denying me, Daniel-ssi?”

Daniel immediately puts down the pen and faces Sungwoon, “It’s not what you think, hyung!”

“Are you denying about dating me because I am not your type, huh?” Sungwoon stands up and smacks the table, “I cannot believe you, Daniel. After you initiated the kiss last night, this is all I received in return?”

“You kissed Sungwoon?” 

“You’re dating Sungwoon?”

Daniel looks at his friends, before he moves towards Sungwoon and puts his arms around him, “Don’t get mad, hyung!” He faces his friends, “Sungwoon hyung is now my boyfriend!” The class cheer for them.

“Not my type, huh?” Jisung smirks.

-

Daniel starts to walk again without saying a word, so Sungwoon just followed him until they reaches Sungwoon’s house. Daniel removes his hands around Sungwoon and bid him good bye.

“About the thing you said earlier,” Daniel starts, “Are you serious about that?”

Sungwoon nods while keeping himself warm, “Do I look like I am joking?”

Daniel didn’t answer. They fell into silence before Sungwoon decides to let Daniel go home as the night starts to go deeper.

“You should go home,” Sungwoon says before he turns around.

“Wait—hyung!” Daniel calls. Sungwoon turns around and waits for what he has to say. He scratches his head, “You are my type. Can you be my boyfriend?”

Sungwoon giggles at the younger’s cuteness as he nod. Without wasting any time, Daniel sealed it with a kiss.

“Not your type, huh?” Sungwoon teases him after but Daniel didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, little clouds!


End file.
